Noragami Secret Santa 2019 - Drunk Yato
by StraySkies
Summary: For my Noragami Secret Santa of 2019! A little story of Yato being drunk and getting a bit close to Hiyori.


He was drunk again. She could tell by the rosy color of his cheeks and the way he slurred on some of his words. She didn't mind him this way. Sometimes the most honest and sweet things would escape from his lips without a second thought.

"Why are you sitting so far away?" He was looking up at her with his head lying in his arms on the table. She was sitting across from him folding old tests and handouts into origami animals.

"I didn't know I had to be next to you," she jokingly threw a paper crane at him. It twirled through the air before landing on its side in front of Yato.

"I think it would make everyone much happier," his right hand reached out to grab it. Hiyori laughed.

"Who's everyone?" She waved her hand to emphasize the empty room that Yukine and Yato stayed it.

"You and me."

Hiyori felt her face grow hot and flustered enough to miss a fold on her next origami creation. He was definitely drunk.

"What are you planning if I move over there?" She half expected him to swear up and down he didn't have any ill intentions.

"Probably touch you."

She met his eyes briefly before looking away. She didn't know what to say. Not after seeing a glimpse of his fleeting grin and intense eyes.

"You're drunk, Yato," she said huffing under her breath.

"I know. Can you come here now?"

She heard movement coming from his direction and finally looked up to see his hand reaching out for hers. The paper crane was gone. She met his eyes again and felt the tug of a heartstring. He was looking at her with warm and welcoming eyes that were colored more vividly than the sky.

"Just for a bit. You know, before you have to leave," he said.

Hiyori looked back towards the window to see the moon rising above the clouds. She'd have to get back home soon. Before she could reply or even turn her head she felt Yato's arm wrap around her shoulder. He pulled her in close enough to let their heads gently bump into one another. She turned to find his eyes delving into hers with a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Just for a little?" He asked.

Hiyori turned her attention back to her impromptu art project. Her hands shook with each fold.

"Um, yeah I- I guess this is fine."

"Let me help you with that," he drunkenly shifted his position to sit behind her, "you missed a step on this one." His arms carelessly wrapped around her sides and gently grabbed the paper from her hands. "This is where you messed up."

Hiyori's whole body was on edge with how close he was. His chin rested on her shoulder as he went over the steps with her. She was getting painfully aware of his strong, warm chest pressing against her back. Her eyes stayed on his calloused hands and watched the tender movements he made with them. Hiyori's hair rose on the back of her neck as she felt him lift his head from her shoulder and whisper into her ear.

"I don't think you're actually paying attention."

"I- I am." She wasn't. His warm breath tickled her neck as he laughed. She could smell the subtle hint of alcohol. As she watched his folds coming to an end and the paper starting to resemble a cat, Hiyori racked her brain trying to come up with an excuse to make him stay closer, longer. She couldn't tell him outright that she enjoyed his close presence. It scared her to think about how he might react if he knew.

Yato finished his art and held it carefully in his palms. They both sat in silence enjoying his work before Hiyori spoke up.

"It's Milord."

"What?" he asked.

Hiyori reached her hand out to grab the cat from his palm, their fingertips brushing in the process. She lingered a little longer than she intended and witnessed Yato's fingers slowly trying to grab for hers. Flustered, Hiyori quickly moves her hand from his and grabs a pencil that sat not too far away on the table. She began to color in some eyebrows, ears, the back, and tail. She placed it back into Yato's hands when she was done and folded her hands neatly into her lap. Yato chuckled.

"It looks just like him," he started to move the cat around like it was a toy, walking across the table, up Hiyori's arm, across her shoulder to the top of her head. "If it weren't for him, we would have never met," Yato said. The cat began a new journey off her head and made its way to kiss Hiyori on the cheek. "Thank you, for saving me Hiyori, meow!" He was _very_ drunk. Hiyori smiled to herself.

"I'm glad I ran out in front of the bus that day," she said. It was silent for a few long seconds before she felt Yato lean in closer to her. He placed the cat on the table and then his arms vanished from sight. It wasn't too long after she felt them wrap around her stomach. His head rested back onto her shoulder and angled it so his lips were dangerously close to her neck. She could feel her cheeks and ears warm up even more.

"I'm glad too," without warning she felt his lips graze the side her neck. She almost jumped out of her skin.

"Ya- Yato!" She tried moving out of his grip and managed to break free from his arms. She started to get up but Yato was quick to grab her by the wrist and pull her back, turning her to face him this time.

"Just a little longer, please?" The grip on her wrist didn't falter and his eyes didn't stray from the ground. His head hung in sorrow.

"I should go, Yato." She wanted nothing more than to stay, but the blush on the tips of his ears told her if she stayed any longer, there was no guarantee of what would and wouldn't happen.

"I didn't mean to scare you away, I-" his voice dropped and so did his hand. She could feel the guilt radiating off him.

She sighed and reached towards him. He flinched in surprise when she cupped his cheek. He looked up at her, his face bearing all his drunken mixed emotions as he melted into her palm.

"Warn me next time you're going to do something stupid when you're not sober, okay?" She smiled at his flushed face and his eyes met hers with an intensity she never saw before. Her stomach flipped when she saw his tongue flick out to wet his lips.

"Hiyori?"

"Yes?" Her voice was soft and timid.

"I think I'm gonna do something really stupid," he inched closer but not without his drunken stooper and a slight stumble.

"What are you-" her voice stopped short as soon as her back hit the floor. She looked up at Yato who had her pinned there with one hand on her shoulder and the other right beside her head. She felt like her heart was beating out of her chest and with every heartbeat, he inched closer and closer. Not being able to take her eyes off his lips she closed them and waited in anticipation. His breath on her lips is the first thing she felt before he completely slumped on top of her. Her eyes opened wide and she turned her head to see Yato's sleeping face. Hiyori sighed a breath of relief but not without the feeling of slight disappointment.

She wiggled herself out from underneath his dead weight body and kneeled beside him. His sleeping face looked calming and it made her chest tighten.

"Maybe you can do something stupid next time, Yato," she bent down to lightly feather a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight." She dragged a blanket over the sleeping god and turned off the light before jumping out of the window.

Underneath the blanket, Yato's hands rustled and he brought out the origami crane Hiyori had made earlier. He stared at it and immediately regretted feigning his tiredness.

"Next time, I won't let you go so easily," he placed the crane on the floor in front of him and gazed at it until his eyes finally closed for the night.


End file.
